jd20fandomcom-20200215-history
Wizard
Classes Basic Features Base Attack: 1/2 Base Caster: 1 Base Manifester: ½ Base Saves: Poor Fortitude / Poor Reflex / Good Will Hit-Die: D4 Skill Points: 2 (Administration, Arcana, Biology, Dweomer, Engineering, Geo, Sociology, Use Device) Weapon Proficiency: Basic Weapon Group Training: Basic and Grenade Initiative: Int Key Ability Score: Intelligence Wizard Spell List Wizard Spell List (Downloadable PDF) Level Progression Spell Progression Class Features Cantrips: Wizards know all of their Cantrips at level 1, and can use these minor magical effect at will. at level 18 they may be used as a swift action. Reserve Power: When a Wizard prepares spells, they choose a school; as long as they have at least one spell prepared from that school, they gain a bonus equal to the highest circle spell of that school they retain in memory. Apply the bonus as follows: Evocation: Reflex Force: Attack Glamer: Cha skills Necromancy: Weapon damage Polymorph: Fortitude Shadow: Dex skills Teleportation: +5x landspeed '''Bonus Feat: '''Choose from the following: any metamagic, any item creation, School Focus, Greater School Focus, Spell Mastery Specialization: Evocation (Survival) 5th: Shape Spell (You may exclude any 1 square from the area of your Evocation Int/day). 12th: Persistent Damage (1/day any creature damaged by the chosen Evocation takes damage again the following round; they may make a save of the same type and DC against this secondary damage). SP 19th: Backdraft (Int/day when you take cold, electricity, fire, or sonic damage from an area attack or ray, you may, as an immediate action, fire a medium range ray of that energy type at the originator of the effect; the ray deals 1d6 damage per 2 CL). SP Force (Combat Awareness) 5th: You are Unwise to Lower Your Defenses (Add Int to {L} when determining the duration of Force spells you cast). 12th: The Power of this Battlestation Pales (Add Int to the hardness of your force effects, and double their hit points). SU 19th: I Find Your Lack of Faith Disturbing (When rolling damage for Force spells, add 1/2 Int to the roll). SU Glamer (Bluff) 5th: Sense of Unreality (You may re-save against any Glamer effect). 12th: Social Proficiency (You may add Int as a competence bonus on Bluff and Diplomacy checks). 19th: Irresistible (As an immediate action, force targets of your Glamer who succeeded on their save to make a second save Int/day). SP Necromancy (Biology) 5th: Energy Lash (as Paladin ability Int/day, using your Wizard level). SU 12th: Necromantic Attunement (If an effect would deal you hit point damage, ability damage, ability drain, or energy drain using either positive or negative energy, you take half as much damage as you would otherwise; if such an effect would heal you of any of those things, it heals an extra 50%). 19th: Swift Hand of Death (Swift touch dealing 1 Constitution damage Int/day). SU Polymorph (Engineering) 5th: Sudden Shift (As a swift action, gain climb, swim, or fly speed equal to landspeed for one round Int/day). SP 12th: Muddled Anatomy (You may take 1d12 damage to re-roll any Fortitude save; you may only do this once per save). 19th: Disruptive Changes (You may force targets of your Polymorph to make an additional Fortitude save or be nauseated for 1 round). SU Shadow (Stealth) 5th: Obscure Self (As a move action, gain concealment equal to Intelligence for Int rounds, Int/day). SU 12th: Hide Dweomer (Your Obfuscation add an additional 5 to their Dweomer DC). 19th: Terrorize (When you target a creature with a Shadow spell, they must make a Will save or become shaken). SU Teleportation (Geology) 5th: Temporal Boost (You gain an extra move action Int/day). SU 12th: Fast Teleporter (Reduce the casting time of teleportation spells as follows: any spell with casting time of minutes reduce by 1 minute, casting time of rounds reduce by 1 round, casting time of turn or complex reduce to standard). 19th: Abrupt Jaunt (As an immediate action, teleport 5' Int/day). SU Familiar: See Familiars Your familiar's type and subtype are keyed to your specialization, as are some of your familiar's powers; consult the listings below: Evocation: True Elemental (Construct with the Ooze subtype - and an appropriate elemental subtype) Your familiar starts as a Tiny True Elementals, using the regular stats thereof, and increasing its abillities according to the Familiar progression (it increases in size when it reaches appropriate HD values). Force: Unseen Warrior (Construct with the Spirit subtype) Glamour: Animal (Beast with the Animal subtype), up to 2 size categories smaller than you (if such an animal would normally have more HD than the Familiar progression indicates for your level, use that value instead). Necromancy: Skeletal Minion (Construct with the Necromantic subtype) Polymorph: Construct Ooze (do I even need to?) Shadow: Shadow Panther (Shadowstuff Phantasm) Teleportation: Divergent Probability Doppelganger (you)